Marauder Magic
by DancingTimeWitch
Summary: "Someone loves Moony!" This is a collection of oneshots and drabbles! It's mostly Remus/Sirius, yes, that's a slash warning, but will also feature James/Lily and some Marauder Magic! Rated T as there will probably be mild language and snogging! Enjoy
1. 1 Love Letter

Hey guys! This is the beginning of a series of one shots and drabbles that I decided to start. They're mostly Remus/Sirius but will also feature some Marauder mayhem and James/Lily. They're basically a load of short stories that have (usually) come to me whilst trying to fall asleep and because I write them at random times and with random ideas, it also means that they are in a totally random order. Hope this doesn't annoy anyone too much! So here they are I hope you enjoy them!

Ps. I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter! (This goes for the whole collection)  
Also reviews are highly valued, as is constructive criticism, but flames are not!

Love Letter

The first note arrived at breakfast in the beak of a tawny owl; it was deposited on the Gryffindor table in front of the four Marauders. Seeing Remus' name on the front, Peter handed it over to him but Sirius, with a grin on his face, snatched it before the young werewolf could grasp it.

"Who's that from Moony?" asked James as he helped himself to breakfast.

"I won't know until I read it!" He leant across the table and tried, and failed, to retrieve his letter. "But it's probably from my parents".

"Oh really?" smirked Sirius. "Your parents usually put hearts all over your letters? _Pink_ hearts?"

"WHAT!" Remus snatched the letter back and began to read through it. The other Marauders sat in silence, staring at him as his face grew steadily pinker to match the drawn hearts.

"Well… What does it say" James asked impatiently but he didn't get a reply.

Deciding if it was interesting enough to make Remus blush it would be interesting to read, he plucked it out of his unmoving fingers and held it out so that they could all read it.

A minute later they looked up to find Remus with his head in his hands. Sirius was the first to break the silence that had settled between them.

"Someone loves Moony! Someone loves Moony! Someone loves Moony!"


	2. 2 Luck

Here's the second chapter! Just a reminder, this doesn't follow on from the previous (which I hope you enjoyed) and neither will any of the chapters! They're mostly unrelated. I'll try to update on Monday. Also a big thank you to those people who have this on story alert or have reviewed! I hope you like it!

* * *

Luck

He'd been trying to pluck up the courage for weeks, no, months. Well, two months, but tonight was the night. Tonight he would tell Remus how he really felt.

He took a swig from the golden liquid and smiled at the warmth that washed over his body. Then, after stealing James' invisibility cloak from underneath his mattress, he crept out of the common room, managing to stay unheard as well as unseen by the occupants of the common room.

He found Remus in the first place he looked – the library. He was sitting alone at the back, his head bowed down to read his book, and the invisible boy couldn't help but grin at the cute way his fair hair flopped in front of his face. He was writing something and didn't look up until Sirius suddenly appeared beside him.

Remus grinned and pushed his work away. "Why were you under the cloak?"

"I didn't want the others to see me. I needed to speak to you alone," he said as he pushed his chair closer.

Remus' grin instantly vanished and his face looked tight with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Not at the minute at least." He laughed and then sighed deeply. "OK, the truth is I need to tell you something and I don't have a clue how you're going to react, but, here goes."

Whatever Remus was expecting, it was not the next words to fall from Sirius' mouth.

"I like you Remus Lupin. More than I should. Hell! I may even love you! I don't care that you're a werewolf, or that you have scars or that you suck at potions! I care about you and I was wondering if may-"

It was then that he was cut off by Remus' soft lips being crushed against his own.

It looked like the Felix Felicis had worked and this was the beginning of a very lucky night.


End file.
